Les bêtises de Nessie
by DreamerJune
Summary: Qu'il est ennuyeux de vivre dans une maison pleine de vampires blasés, heureusement, moi Renesmée Carlie Cullen ai toujours de très bonnes idées pour rendre les choses plus amusantes. Série d'OS
1. Session découpage

Les bêtises de Renesmée

Renesmée Carlie Cullen, age physique 8 ans, gambadait joyeusement dans la maison Cullen. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas pouponnée par tante Rose elle pouvait découvrir pleinement le mot « liberté » enfin avec tout ce que le mot liberté pouvait impliquer pour une enfant demi vampire de quelques mois.

En réalité Nessie cherchait tonton Emmet, on ne s'amusait jamais plus qu'en compagnie de tonton Emmet. Non seulement il trouvait toujours des choses très amusante à faire mais les réactions de clan Cullen était toujours mémorables. La petite Nessie se promenait donc dans les couloir à la recherche de son tonton préféré tout en évitant la terrible tante Alice qui elle, parcourait la maison chargée de robes pour enfants dessinées par de grands couturiers.

Nessie tenta de se faufiler jusqu'à l'escalier façon James Bond, se glissant sous les meubles et longeant les murs. Sa grâce vampirique lui permettant de ne faire aucun bruit elle ne se fit pas repérer les premières minutes de son escapade, c'était sans compter sur les battements de son cœur, véritable vacarme dans une maison pleine de vampires à l'ouïe sur-développée. Elle approchait dangereusement de la porte de la chambre de tante Alice lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

L'instinct de survie anti-tante Alice se mit en marche immédiatement et elle se lança pour une traversée express du couloir. Sa course fut interrompue par un immense bloc de béton, un bloc de béton à bras qui la souleva à un bon mètre du sol.

« Tonton Emmet! » Murmura la petite Nessie.

« Chut! J'ai trouvé quelque de marrant à faire. »

Le sourire sadique d'Emmet était signe de l'idée de génie, et le fait qu'il sorte de la chambre d'Alice était signe de gros problème. Nessie aimait ça, de toute façon on ne la grondait jamais, pas elle, pas Renesmée l'adorable bébé de la famille. Elle posa sa petite main sur le front du bloc de granit à patte pour lui montrer sa joie et se laissa emporter dans la chambre de la cruelle Alice.

Sur une table basse était posé un tas de robes pour enfants et deux paires de ciseaux. Avec toute l'intelligence dont Nessie disposait elle comprit qu'elle allait pouvoir mettre les robes qu'Alice lui destinait en charpie, elle se libéra des bras d'Emmet et se jeta littéralement sur le nouveau jeu.

Elle s'assit sur les genoux d'Emmet et découpa un grand coeur dans un tissu bleu, puis un autre dans une jaune, elle fit des confettis rectangulaires avec une des manches pour les lancer à la tête d'Emmet en riant. S'ensuit une partie de lancé de confettis, Nessie et tonton Emmet étaient en pleine création de munition lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

C'était tonton Jasper, alors que Nessie avait tourné la tête pour voir qui était entré tonton Emmet c'était enfui par la fenêtre, la petite Renesmée était donc là, des ciseaux dans une main un bout de robe bleue dans l'autre.

« C'était pas mon idée! » Se défendit la petit fille en lâchant tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. « Tu vas pas le dire hein tonton Jazz? »

Jasper restait muet devant le désastre, qu'allait t-il dire à Alice?

« Tonton Jazz? »

« On vas voir ça avec ton papa, il arrive »

Derrière Jasper se dressait Edward.

« Qu'est ce qui se pa... Oh oh. »

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras puis se retourna vers Jasper.

« On va partir passer une petit semaine au cottage, bonne chance Jazz. »

Et Edward disparut avec sa fille, laissant le pauvre Jasper dans la pire des situation.

Une semaine plus tard la volvo grise se garait dans l'allée, Nessie courut jusqu'au salon trainant sa mère par la main, dans l'espoir de revoir quelqu'un de la famille. Elle découvrit alors tonton Jazz assis dans le canapé, l'air encore plus desespéré que d'habitude.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » Demanda Bella

« Alice ne lui a pas adressé la parole depuis une semaine. » Lui répondit Emmet

« Pourquoi? »

« Ça... Personne ne le sait, ou en tout cas, personne ne le dira »


	2. Boutiques et camion de pompiers

Boutiques et cigarettes.

Aujourd'hui il pleut, pour une fois que Jacob n'avait pas cours et que papa et maman était partis chasser, il fallait qu'il pleuve. Papy Carlisle était parti travailler, tante Rosalie et tonton Emmett étaient partis en voyage. Il ne restait décidément personne à part Jake pour jouer avec la pauvre Renesmée. Mais heureusement son gros toutou de compagnie était là, allongé sur le tapis il l'aidait à faire un puzzle qu'il avait lui même choisit avant de venir voir sa chère Nessie. Un puzzle horriblement dur et ennuyeux d'ailleurs, sur la boite il y avait un loup gris hurlant à la lune, mais concrètement le véritable puzzle ressemblait désespérément à un tas de pièces de carton. Après 3 heures d'ennui mortel on aurait pus s'attendre à quelque chose de plus construit, mais non, comme Jake était le seul à se battre avec ses bouts de cartons le jeu n'avançait pas beaucoup. De toute façon ce jeu était trop dur pour Nessie et ce qui était trop dur n'était pas amusant.

La petite fille regardait tomber la pluie dehors, elle aimait le son qu'elle produisait, elle aimait l'odeur de la nature humide aussi.

Puis, son attention fut attirée par un pas léger dans les escaliers, elle se releva heureuse de cette nouvelle attraction. C'était tante Alice qui descendait les escaliers avec grâce, elle s'approcha de la petite fille et de son ami chien-quileute-indien-rival d'Eward-loup garou, se pinça le nez pour l'odeur et annonça avec un grand sourire.

« Devine ce qu'on va faire toutes les deux? » Demanda t-elle a la petite fille.

Evidemment Alice ne pouvait que deviner puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir l'avenir de la petit Nessie, mais comme bien des vampires de cette famille, les désirs d'Alice sont des ordres incontournables.

« Non... » Nessie réfléchit un instant puis, « Non tante Alice je ne veux pas aller faire les boutiques! J'aime pas ça, c'est ennuyeux, puis y a pleins d'humains dans les magasins! »

Mais tante Alice n'abandonnait jamais.

« Allez Nessie je sais que tu t'ennuie. Puis on fera tout porter avec Jake ça va être marrant »

« Hé! J'ai pas donné mon acc.. » Tenta de se défendre le loup garou.

« Puis j'ai trouvé de très très jolie magasins » Le coupa t-elle. « Et si on y va aujourd'hui, on y retournera pas avant longtemps promis t-elle »

Nessie accepta, au grand désespoir de Jake. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous ensemble à l'assaut des magasins dans la jolie décapotable jaune d'Alice.

Faire le tour des magasins s'avéra être long, très long, mais on ne fatigue pas un vampire, une demi portion demi vampire et loup garou aussi facilement. La joyeuse équipe pris toute l'après midi pour dévaliser chaque magasin répertorié par Alice, c'est avec un sourire radieux qu'elle rejoignit sa décapotable un fois le soir arrivé, suivie de près par Jake et Nessie, préssés de rentrer enfin à la maison.

Une fois tout le monde installés dans la voiture Alice réalisa qu'elle devait aller payer le parking.

« Ne bougez pas j'en ai pour 5 minutes »

La patience de Nessie eu le mérite de tenir quelques minutes, ou plutôt plusieurs secondes, avant qu'elle ne demande de sa superbe voix.

« Diiiis Jake, à quoi il sert ce bouton là? »

« Celui-là? C'est l'allume cigare. » Répondit-il fier de lui.

« Ah! D'accord! »

Puis quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ca sert à quoi, »

« A allumer les cigarettes »

« Ah! D'accord! »

Encore quelques secondes.

« Et euh... C'est quoi un cigarette. »

Le rire franc et communicatif de Jacob retentit dans la voiture, Nessie aimait tellement entendre Jacob rire, ça la mettait de si bonne humeur.

« Ben, une cigarette... C'est pour les gens qui fument, tu allume un bout et tu aspire de l'autre, mais forcément tu ne pouvais pas savoir, les vampires ne fument pas. » Expliqua t-il

« Montre moi! » Dit-elle en tendant la main.

Jake enfonça l'allume cigare pour le faire chauffer, une fois chaud il le donna à Nessie. Il n'avait pas peur qu'elle se brûle, elle était quasi-invincible, et ce n'est pas un allume cigare qui risquerait de faire des dégâts.

Nessie joua avec le bout de métal incandescent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse tomber sous le siège par inadvertance. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le tapis de sol ne prenne feu. L'habitacle se chargea d'un fumée noire en une seconde, de toute son intelligence Nessie saisit l'un des pulls d'Alice posés à coté d'elle et tente d'étouffer le feu, mais elle l'attisa davantage. Jake était déjà sortit de la voiture et extirpa la petite fille de l'habitable.

Ils restèrent là, les bras ballants à regarder le feu se propager.

De là où elle était Alice avait vu les flammes et la fumée et elle revint en courant, mais il était trop tard pour la voiture. Elle saisit son téléphone portable et le mis à son oreille.

« Allo Jazz, on a besoin d'une voiture, et d'un camion de pompier aussi. »


	3. Nounours laqué

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous me laissez, ça fait extrêmement plaisir :) Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**

Nounours laqué.

Aujourd'hui on est jeudi, et la plupart des membres de la famille Cullen sont au lycée ou au travail. Malheureusement pour Renesmée Carlie Cullen, age apparent 8 ans, n'avait pas le droit de sortir s'amuser dehors sans la surveillance de quelqu'un plus vieux qu'elle. Comme mamie Esmé n'avait pas de jardinage à faire elle restait à l'intérieur, et par conséquent Carlie aussi.

Pour passer le temps, la petite Nessie jouait dans les escaliers à « sautons de plus en plus de marche pour monter les escaliers », elle en était à 3 marches d'un coup lorsque qu'une chute alerta mamie Esmé qui accourut à vitesse vampirique relever sa petite fille.

« A quoi joue tu? » Lui demanda t-elle la voix pleine d'amour.

« Je joue a sauter des marches pour monter les escaliers »

Esmé analysa le sourire innocent mais ne céda pas.

« Non c'est trop dangereux, viens avec moi on va regarder la télévision » Dit-elle en lui tendant sa main blanche et fine.

Nessie se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé et s'installa près de mamie Esmé pour regarder la télé. Bien que la maman de la famille ne cuisinait que des plats simples pour nourrir Nessie de façon humaine, elle aimait regarder des émission de cuisine à la télévision, quand il n'y avait personne à la maison. La recette d'aujourd'hui était le canard laqué, Nessie regarda toute l'émission en se faisant câliner par sa grand-mère, à la fin du programme celle ci lui proposa d'aller faire une promenade dans la forêt.

« Non merci, j'ai trouvé quelques chose de bien plus drôle à faire » Dit la petite fille en embrassant Esmé sur la joue avant de partir en courant vers l'escalier.

Ce quelle avait vu à la télé avait l'air plutôt drôle à faire, mais mamie Esmé ne voudrait pas jouer à ça avec elle. Alors, Nessie allait se débrouiller toute seule, et le meilleur endroit pour faire du canard laqué c'est dans la salle de bains privée de tante Rosalie. La demi vampire monta les escaliers et entra en silence dans la chambre de tata Rosalie.

Contrairement au apparences tante Rosalie est bien plus sensible qu'elle n'y paraît, elle aime les voitures, mais plus secrètement elle aime aussi les animaux en peluches et son pêché mignon était de collectionner les produits de beauté humains, ça lui rappelait le temps ou elle n'était pas parfaite 24h sur 24 et qu'elle devait se pomponner une heure dans la salle de bain pour être d'une beauté renversante. Évidemment, maintenant qu'elle était vampire elle n'en avait plus besoin.

Nessie s'approcha du lit et attrapa un ours en peluche brun avec un gros ruban bleu, elle devait drôlement l'aimer son nounours tante Rosalie pour l'avoir laissé sur le lit ou elle jouait avec tonton Emmett, jeu auquel à son grand regret Nessie n'était étrangement jamais invitée.

« Alors vous prenez un canard de 2,5 kilos » Dit-elle à voix haute pour le jeu.

Elle ne savait pas bien à quoi ressemblait un canard de deux kilos et demie mais celui ci ferait bien l'affaire. Elle pris l'ours en peluche avec elle et se dirigea dans la salle de bains. En premier il fallait de l'ail, Nessie farfouilla dans la salle de bain sans trop savoir à quoi ressemblait l'ail en question, elle prit un bocal plein de sels de bain et le vida dans la baignoire où se trouvait déjà l'ours en peluche.

Dans ses souvenirs la dame de la télévision avait fait des trous dans le canard, mais Nessie avait beau être une vrai usine de bêtises à pattes, elle ne transpercerait jamais un nounours avec une fourchette. Ayant oublié la suite des ingrédients elle ajouta un peu tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, des parfums, des crèmes jaunes, rouges, bleues et violettes. Une fois la grande majorité des flacons et des boites vidée, et le quart de la baignoire remplie, Nessie se redressa fière d'elle.

« Maintenant faites cuire thermostat 7 pendant 15 minutes »

Le mini vampire s'arrêta un instant, hésitante, comment fait-on pour faire cuire un ours en peluche dans un baignoire avec toute une gamme de produit de luxe. La réponse s'imposa d'elle même, on mets de l'eau chaude, évidemment. Nessie ouvrit l'eau et redescendit dans le salon en commençant son décompte.

« 1, 2, 3, 4... »

« Que fais tu mon ange? » Lui demanda avec douceur mamie Esmé.

« Je compte, 10, 11, 12... »

« Que dirais tu de venir compter avec moi dans le jardin? »

« D'accord 26, 27, 28 »

Nessie sortit prendre l'air avec Esmé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à 900, là elle abandonna son vampire de grand-mère et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Évidemment la baignoire avait débordé et 50 centimètres de mousse c'était propagé dans la chambre de tante Rosalie. C'est à cet instant précis que Nessie compris qu'elle venait de faire un bêtise. Un peu angoissée, elle referma le robinet puis referma la porte ni vu ni connu et alla dans la chambre d'Alice pour se changer.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'a redescendre innocemment dans le jardin aider sa grand-mère au jardinage. Quelques heures plus tard, la famille Cullen rentra à la maison, elle pus revoir ses parents et Alice la félicita sur le goût qu'elle avait pour choisir ses vêtements. C'est alors que retentit dans toute la maison et les environs un cris abominable, suivi de près par l'arrivée de tante Rosalie folle de rage.

« Qui a fait ça? » Hurla t-elle.

Nessie partit se cacher derrière les jambes de son père qui lui lançait un regard protecteur, un rictus amusé aux lèvres, évidemment il était au courant de tout. Un silence s'installa, vite rompu par le rire tonitruant de tonton Emmet.

« C'est toi? » Accusa t-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour bondir en direction d'Emmett, qui lui s'enfuit vers la forêt.

Grâce à l'ouïe vampirique des Cullen on pouvait entendre les cris d'Emmett qui tentait désespérément de raisonner Rosalie, sans succés.


	4. Porsche, signé Nessie

Porsche signée Nessie

Un Samedi soir, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, deux semaines très exactement après l'accident de l'allume cigare, un défit fut lancé entre papa Edward et Jake.

Le dêfit, une course, le départ était la porte de la maison, il fallait traverser toute la forêt puis revenir à la maison. L'enjeu: l'achat d'une nouvelle porsche pour Alice.

Sur le pas de la porte Jacob sous sa forme lupine et Edward se préparaient au départ, Nessie avec un petit drapeau noir et blanc confectionné par tante Alice faisait durer le suspens. Dès qu'elle l'abaissa papa Eddy et Jake le loup garou se transformèrent en courant d'air.

La course de dura quelques minutes puis il revinrrent, Jake était en avance d'une courte tête, et c'est lui qui remporta la course. Il se laissa tomber sur le pas de la porte haletant, se laissant gratter les oreilles par la petite Nessie.

« Je t'ai laissé gagner. » Déclara Edward. « De toute façon tu n'aurais jamais eu de quoi payer ta dette »

Jake émit un grognement, que Nessie calma par un bisou sur la truffe de son gros loup de compagnie.

« Donc Alice, je pars tout de suite commander ta voiture. »

Alice bondissait dans le jardin, extatique.

Seize jours plus tard, papa Edward revenait au volant d'un rutilante porsche cabriolet jaune, la même que l'ancienne mais en mieux, et surtout en moins brulée. Il la garait dans l'allée lorsque tonton Emmett déclara.

« Et voilà, y manque plus qu'une petite signature. »

Une pancarte devrait être affichée chez les Cullen, avec écrit en grandes lettres: « Ne JAMAIS énoncer l'idée d'une bêtise devant Renesmée Carlie Cullen. », car à l'instant où tonton Emmett prononça ces quelques mots les yeux de Nessie s'éclairairent. Mais oui, pour se faire pardonner pas tante Alice elle allait lui écrire un petit mot, comme elle faisait avec maman et papa.

Nessie dut attendre plusieurs jours avant d'avoir accès à la décapotable de tante Alice, pour l'occasion elle avait pris dans la trousse de maman Bella un stylo correcteur blanc et partit dans le garage. Elle s'approcha de la porsche et commença son ouvrage. De toute son application elle recopiait le brouillon que lui avait fait mamie Esmé, « tante Alice je t'aime signé... »

Alors qu'il ne lui manquait plus que son nom à écrire quand elle entendit Jake qui la cherchait.

« Je suis là » Cria t-elle pour qu'il la rejoigne.

En attendant Jake elle traça la première barre du N, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna en lançant son sourire le plus éblouissant à son Jake de compagnie. Jake, lui, resté bouche-béé devant le désastre.

« Nessie, mais... Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait? » S'affola Jake tout en gardant le ton le plus bas possible.

« Ben qu'est ce qui y a Jake? Elle va être très contente tante Alice » Lui répondit innocemment Nessie.

« Ah non, ça je crois pas. Bon éloigne toi doucement de cette voiture, et donne moi ce stylo. »

Jake regardait la scène avec angoisse, il tenta d'effacer le désastre avec un chiffon qui trainait par là, mais sans aucun résultat.

« Je comprends pas Jake qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal? Maman est contente quand je lui écrit des petits mots... Mais, j'ai fait un bêtise alors? » Pleurnicha la fillette.

« Tu n'as pas idée Nessie... »

La conversation fut rompue par la voix d'Alice.

« Je vous entends, qu'est ce que vous faite dans le garage? »

Le pas léger et enjoué d'Alice s'approchait avec lenteur du garage, si elle savait...

Dans un élan de panique Jake signa le message de son nom, geste qu'il regretta ausitôt.

« Alors qu'est ce que vous faites? Ah! Vous regardez ma voiture? Elle est belle hein? Mais c'est la même qu'avant. »

Elle s'approchait avec douceur jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par l'objet du crime.

« Jake qu'est ce que tu fais avec... Ah! Mais! JACOB BLACK! Non mais! Mais pourquoi? »

« T'as vu tante Alice? » Tenta d'intervenir Nessie.

« Nessie sors d'ici. C'est pas un spectacle pour les enfants! »

Nessie sortit du garage pour aller se plaindre à mamie Esmé.

Quelques heures plus tard la rumeur avait mené les Cullen non concernés dans le garage.

« Bon, et où est Jacob maintenant? » Questionna Jasper

« Il s'est réfugié à la réserve, je crois qu'il ne remettra pas les pieds ici de si tôt. » L'informa Bella

« Et Alice? »

« Elle est partie faire de shopping pour se calmer. » Répondit Edward.

« C'est quand même bizarre, cette écriture, c'est pas celle de Jake » Murmura Bella « Ça ressemblerait plutôt à... NESSIE! VIENS ICI! »


	5. Pardonne moi Round I

Excusez moi pour ce microscopique chapitre :) Après pleins de problèmes comprenant un panne informatique je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ^^

Mais j'ai fait un effort parce que aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire mais j'ai écrit quand même ;)

La suite viendra vite ^^ (et oui je suis assez cruelle pour avoir fait un épisode en deux parties, mais j'avais promis à quelqu'un de poster aujourd'hui alors voilà :D )

* * *

Pardonne moi. - Round I

Aujourd'hui ça fait tout pile une semaine que Nessie a signé la Porsche d'Alice, depuis Rosalie a eu le temps de réparer les dégâts et bien évidemment amadoués par les magnifiques yeux chocolats du bébé de la famille, personne n'avait tenu rigueur au mini vampire. Sauf Jake, le loup garou était provisoirement exclu de la maison Cullen, sous peine de mort s'il s'approchait de la porte.

En cette nuageuse après midi de week-end tante Alice et tonton Jasper sont partis chasser en amoureux, c'est l'occasion idéale pour Nessie de faire venir Jacob à la maison et de faire en sorte qu'ils soient tout deux pardonnés par tante Alice.

Commença alors la grande campagne de la mignonne petite Nessie pour convaincre le reste de la famille de laisser venir Jake et de garder son secret. De toute la famille c'est papa Edward qui a été le plus dur à convaincre, à priori il s'attendait déjà à une nouvelle bêtise et le bannissement de Jake l'arrangeait bien, plus d' odeur de chien, plus de rivalité et plus de bêtises.

Cependant, armées de ses grands yeux et d'un charme personnel très puissant, papa Edward fini par céder.

Nessie préparait l'arrivée de Jake en préparant l'opération « pardonne nous tante Alice », l'opération consistait à bien nettoyer la voiture de tante Alice, Nessie pensa aussi a aller cueillir des fleurs dans la forêt à dos de Jake, si ils avaient le temps. Elle remplit un grand seau d'eau et y mis le produit spécial que lui avait donné tante Rose, elle récupéra deux éponges dans la cuisine et emmena le tout dans le garage avec ses petits bras musclé.

« Alors, tu veux faire quoi? » Demanda Jake en entrant dans le garage.

« On va nettoyer la voiture de tante Alice, comme ça elle sera contente et elle te laissera revenir à la maison quand tu voudras. »

« Ouah, super » Répondit Jake pas très convaincu.

« On ne râle pas » Dit-elle en lança à Jake un peu d'eau savonneuse.

S'ensuit une bataille d'éponge mouillée, elle dura plusieurs minutes, et Nessie se délectait de cet instant de pur bonheur enfin retrouvé. Mais cette joie fut interrompue par un grand bruit métallique, l'arrêt des hostilité fut immédiat, d'un regard paniqué Nessie et Jake cherchaient l'origine du bruit, Jake remarqua rapidement l'immense tache de peinture sur la voiture de papa Edward. Grosse tache rose sur la carrosserie grise. Avec stupeur Jake s'élança armé de son éponge à l'assaut de la peinture avant qu'elle ne sèche, il frotta, frotta malheureusement sans résultats.

Bella surgit en sauveuse dans le garage.

« J'ai entendu du bruit, alors je viens voir ce que.. »

« On a fait une bêtise maman » La coupa Nessie.

Maman Bella se saisit de la seconde éponge pour aider Jake, mais en plein effort ils entendirent un grognement bas retentir dans toute la maison.

« Vas t-en Jake, fuis » Murmura Bella en ouvrant la porte du garage.


End file.
